A Royal Heart
by proud lover of yaoi
Summary: A new saiyan has suddenly appeared and she seems to have a past with Vegeta. discontinued, sorry i dont have any more ideas, if anyone wants to continue it feel free. I might continue it or redo it but for now its discontinued
1. The meeting

"Woman you are already expecting a child and now you want to take in a five year old," Vegeta yelled, obviously annoyed.  
"Come'on she has no family, and it's not like you're the one who is going to be taking care of her," I pleaded even though it is my house not his.  
"Fine but I have every right to yell if it starts crying."  
"That it is a little girl you know."  
After giving a grunt he left to go to the gravity machine and train. Sighing I walked over to the little girl sitting on my couch kicking her little feet.  
"Hey are you hungry?" I asked her as I brushed some of her midnight black hair away revealing her startling blue eyes.  
She looked up at me and nodded her head with a small smile.  
"Okay but first we should change those clothes of yours," grabbing her hand I lead her to a guest room that was going to become the baby's room. Ever since mom found out about my pregnancy she's been taking out all of my old stuff in case it's a girl.  
"You don't mind changing in front of me do you?" I asked her as I brought out little denim shorts and a simple pink top with matching shoes.  
Shaking her head she began to remove her little white dress when I saw it. A little black tail unwrapped itself from her waist and began to wave around.  
"Oh! Have you always had that tail sweetie?" I ask her as I bend down to get a better look at it.  
She looked at it and even wagged it a little bit more then nodded.  
"Well then let's fix this," I say as I grab a pair of scissors and began cutting a little hole out of the shorts and underwear. "There we go," I said handing them to her so she could change.  
Once she was done I grabbed her hand and lead her to kitchen. AS she sat down I started fixing her a sandwich. As if on cue, Vegeta enters takes one look at what she was doing then the girl and started laughing.  
"I'd be careful if I was you, she may be a woman but she can still ruin something as simple as a sandwich," He said standing next to the girl.  
"That is not true," I said as a placed the sandwich in front of her," I bet she's going to love it."  
We both stared at her waiting for her to take a bite to see who was right. Looking at her plate she picked up her sandwich, took a bite chewed then took another.  
"Ha!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Hmph, probably never had a decent meal before. Wait till she has some of your mothers cooking then we'll see what she thinks," He said as he sat in the chair next to her.  
I was about to say something when I felt a pull on sleeve. She was looking up at me with an empty plate and big round eyes. "You want another one?" I asked.  
She nodded and I picked up her plate and went to get her another.  
"Has a big appetite doesn't it," Vegeta said with a grunt.  
"Oh! That reminds me," I exclaimed as I walked over and picked her up, "Look."  
Looking at her tail his eyes went wide and he said," She's a saiyan."


	2. the princess

"How is that even possible, Kakarrot and I should be the only saiyans left," Vegeta mumbled crossing his arms as he studied the girl. Drawing back he sat down and said, "Then again those two could have done something with someone when I wasn't there."

Suddenly the young girl in front of them spat out the remainder of her sandwich onto Vegeta's face.

"Why you little," Vegeta growled, wiping chunks of ham off his face as Bulma tried to help the choking girl.

"What happened!?" Bulma asked the girl as she helped her drink some water to clear her throat.

"Never say that again," she managed to choke out as she chucked the glass at Vegeta.

"What the hell, you brat!?" Vegeta yelled chucking a piece of glass at the girl, which she blocked with her plate, "Wait, since when can you talk?"

"First of all, my name is Edwin. Second of all, don't even imagine for a second that those dumbasses are my father," The girl, Edwin apparently, yelled at him," And I'm not retarded dumbass, of course I can speak!"

"Who are you calling a dumbass," Vegeta yelled back ready to punch the girl.

"Vegeta, what do you think your doing!? You can't hit a six year old!" Bulma screeched as she tried to hold him back.

"I'm not six," Edwin said. Then suddenly the little girl in Bulma's old pink outfit was replaced with a fully grow woman in a simple black and purple gi, it matched that of goku's but the sign on it was obviously the mark of saiyan royalty, well it was obvious to Vegeta. "I learned this on a planet not to far from here while I was hiding from freeza. I think it's magic but I never asked them, just let them teach it to me," she rambled on with the same simple-mindedness as Goku.

"Wait if your not a little girl, then why did you just go along with it as if you were?" Bulma asked, ignoring the girls stupidity(at least that is what Vegeta thought).

"Well if I came as how I am now, would you have really let me in with open arms after what that baka did?" Edwin asked pointing at Vegeta.

"Well no," Bulma admitted as she held Vegeta back as he lunged at Edwin.

"Why do you have the symbol of saiyan royalty on your gi?" Vegeta asked after Bulma forced him to calm down.

"Easy, I'm the saiyan princess," Edwin answered with a smile.


	3. The promise

"There's a saiyan princess?" Bulma asked looking at Edwin then Vegeta and back at Edwin.

Vegeta gave the girl a once over before he asked, "How do I know that's true?"

"Easy, you gave this to me before you left with Nappa and Radditz," she answered pulling at a chain around her neck revealing a pendant with the same sign as the on her gi.

"So it really is you, Vega," He said after giving the pendant a good long stare.

"Wait, I'm confused. So you are the saiyan princess and your name is Edwin or is it Vega?" Bulma said loudly trying to keep them from ignoring her again.

"My real name is Vega, but some people call me Edwin."

"Okay, but are you Vegeta's sister or something?"

"Or something," Vegeta murmured crossing his arms and looking away.

"We were supposed to marry on our 18 birthday, but as you know we haven't seen each other since planet Vegeta exploded," Vega [gonna call her Vega for now on] said as Bulma shot Vegeta a your-not-helping glare.

Whipping her head around, she stared at her wide eyed, "Wait you were going to what!?"

"We were going to get married, our fathers set us up," Vegeta said, grumbling the last part.

"But, from what I see, times have really changed," Vega said in a low voice looking at Bulma's slightly round stomach.

He didn't know why, but Vegeta could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. As the day continued he never saw it again, but he never forgot about it.

I watch Vegeta as he trains and shake my head with a smile on my face, "_He's trying real hard to be a super saiyan like Goku."_

He's the same Vegeta I remember from when we were little, he even trains in the same training gear he had when we were back at planet Vegeta. The tight saiyan blue colored spandex, with white gloves, and white gold tipped boots.

As he pushes himself harder, I try to figure out whether I like the fact that he was the same. The same person I was supposed to marry years ago.

"_Well not everything is the same,_" I thought as Bulma came to mind. I tried to push away the anger and jealousy that came with the thought of him and her together.

I keep telling myself that there isn't anything I could do about it, but that made me feel even worse.

"_He loves her and she loves him. I should have known he moved on by now, but I still hoped_," I thought then sighed, "_I still hope."_

I glanced at her as I trained, and saw every pained and sad expression that crossed her eyes but never made itself painfully apparent on her face.

She is the same girl I remember all those years ago. She is the same open book that, for some reason, cannot be read by just anyone.

She sat there and her clear blue eyes watched me train. She wore another black and purple gi with the saiyan palace insignia.

I can only guess what she is thinking about, but as every sad and pained expression came and passed I know; I'm the one who caused them. That one night with that woman that lead to the creation of my unborn heir has caused her to lose all faith in me.

I want to show her she was wrong, want to show her that the woman means nothing to me, but I can't, not yet.

Not until I show everyone that I am truly the strongest. Starting with this, becoming a super saiyan.

'_Just a little longer Vega_,' I thought to myself as I hear her sigh sadly, '_Just a little bit longer then everything will be as it should be._'


	4. leaving

At some point we went back to Bulma's to eat, but as soon as she and her mother got together they went into full on baby mode.

When they got onto the topic of the nursery they had forced Vegeta to listen, threatening him with no food.

I tried my hardest, but I couldn't stand it. The thought of a child being born brought back bad memories.

Memories I hadn't confided to Vegeta yet.

I can't stay here anymore, it hurts too much. I shouldn't write everything in a letter, it's not the same as telling him in person; but I don't think I can.

It kills me, but after leaving the letter on my bed I left and I don't think I'm coming back.

-Vegeta-

They had me sit there as they rambled on about the brat and its room.

I couldn't care less and my mind focused on Vega after I saw her hurry out the room when they started talking.

Since they threatened not to feed me, I couldn't leave until they decided to go over to the future brat's room, and I could barely get away then.

I searched for her ki but I couldn't feel it anywhere, and since I didn't know where her room is; I started checking every room.

Many doors later, I finally got to a room that is defiantly Vega's.

The room's filled with candles of all different size, colors, and smells. I stepped around the books that littered the floor, trying to find a clue of where she could be.

I picked up a book from her desk and turned it over. I stared at the strange symbols on the cover and tried to make sense of it but it was no use.

I threw it to the bed and was about to pick up another one when my sensitive ears picked up the sound of crinkling paper.

Turning, I spotted a note under the book I threw. Picking it up, I saw my name written in Vega's handwriting.

I opened it and read.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_ I can't say that I don't hate that your with Bulma, and expecting a child._

_ There is something I didn't tell you though._

_ While I was out in space, I made a few friends and a lot more enemies._

_ I have known for a long time that they would come and get me back for some of the things I've done._

_ When I had come to earth, it was because I had heard in the new namek that Freeza was beaten by a super saiyan. I didn't know if it was you or someone else but I came and found you and Bulma with a son on the way._

_ I had come to find you and told myself it was to ask for your help but I know deep down I just wanted to be with you. Now I know that can't happen, but it's probably better this way._

_ I'm leaving and hopefully am taking the problem with me before I ruin everything for you and Bulma. I'll come to help with the androids but any longer and they will come here._

_ Goodbye,_

_ Vega_

To _BulmaxVegeta26_: Thanks and i would make the chapters longer its just hard to find the time to do it. If I havent finished/given up on it by christmas time they may get longer. I'll try my hardest and it may get longer to post but I'll get to it :)

To _Givihe_: Thanks and to be honest I'm sort of winging it on some parts. I'd love to see where this is heading too :)


	5. A new level

I read and reread the letter for minutes, hours maybe, I didn't really care. I didn't want to believe it.

I walked out into the hallway, walked to the door, and I could hear them yell my name. That woman, that mistake, it made me want, to yell to blast the world to oblivion; but I didn't. I just walked away, and never looked back.

I cant remember when I started to fly, hell I don't even know where I'm going. All I know is I cant stay here, not when she isn't there.

I finally decided to land in the middle of a desert, kami knows where I am, but I still don't care.

I started pacing as the sun just started to peek over the horizon and dint stop until it was directly above me.

"_Why did she leave, why did she have to leave now_!?" I yelled inside my head, words just couldn't pass my clenched teeth.

I started punching and kicking, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I crushed everything around me and didn't stop until everything was reduced to pebbles and craters covered the cracked ground.

No tears fell, and I don't know if I should be proud or not. I am a strong man, a warrior, and I shouldn't cry but it felt wrong. I just lost Vega, the last female saiyan in existence and my destined mate, yet a tear wont fall.

The sun shined its last ray over the horizon when I finally did it; I finally screamed. I yelled until my throat burned and continued to scream ignoring the pain, the blood.

Suddenly my power spiked. I could see it rise into the air around me, a barrier of pure power.

I kept that form, kept on screaming, until I had no strength to do anything anymore.

I fell to the ground powerless and my last thought was, "_I did it ,Vega, I finally became a super saiyan. Just for you._" Then the world went black.

I don't know how long I've been out, and It took a while to remember what happened, and I really wish I didn't.

Sitting up I looked around me. I was still in the desert, but there was faint traces of others scents around me. They all mixed together so I don't know who's is who's but

I can only guess they came because of my spike in power.

It took a few seconds to see the note, but I can tell instantly from the handwriting it was from Vega.

I could feel my heart race and hope fill me as I pick it up

_Congratulations, you finally did it Vegeta. But remember you can still get stronger. You have to, for Bulma and the others. Eat soon, reaching that level must have taken a lot out of you._

_ ~Vega_

My heart slowed and the hope disappeared after I read it. Why, why did she have to bring up that woman. I wanted to scream but not even my fast saiyan regeneration could heal my throat that fast, not after that night.

My muscles ached more than they ever have before but I ignored it. Tucking her note safely behind my spandex, I went out to search for food just like she wanted me to.

I hunted for my food though, I wouldn't be able to stand going back to that house.

From that day on I trained my hardest, tortured myself to become stronger. The only thing on my mind the whole time was her, Vega.

Hope you guys like it. To all of you who commented, you know who you are, this is for you and I really hope you like it.

Going to make the next part soon 'kay


	6. Our love

-third person point of view-

"They don't have to take a full day. Otherwise that's being greedy," Vegeta muttered, annoyed that he can't train.

"Cell gave you ten days didn't he, you have plenty of time to train," A familiar voice said as a new ki appeared.

"Vega, finally decided to join us," Piccolo said smirking at the girl.

Vega stood before them but not in her usual gi, but in dark blue gi that didn't cover her legs and an armored vest that looked a lot like Vegeta's, and her long hair tied back.

"So I chose to watch instead of fight, sue me," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You were there watching us fight?" she nodded.

"Then why couldn't I sense your ki?" Vegeta finally spoke up, staring her down.

"I'll explain later, for now we should focus on those two," She said pointing towards the door.

Suddenly two ki's emerged and a super saiyan Goku and Gohan came out into the light.

"Vega your back," Goku said smiling and she grinned right back.

As Trunks asked the two questions Vegeta focused on Vega. Finally he walked over to her.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Here and there," she answered with a shrug

"Vega-," HE started but she just shook her head.

"Go train, I'll answer questions later," She said then saw the look on his face and continued," I promise I'll be here."

"Fine," He grunted then walked in with Trunks right behind him.

As soon as the door closed Trunks turned to him," So what should we do first?"

"We won't be doing anything. I'll be training and you will stay out of my way," He answered walking forward.

"Dad, we have to work together if we want to stop Cell-," Trunks said before Vegeta cut him off.

"I don't work with anyone much less with you," He growled, his voice rising.

"Why not, why are you mad and why do you refuse to work with me?" Trunks questioned him.

"Because you were a mistake, a mistake that made Vega lose all trust in me," He snarled trough clenched teeth, "Your mother may care for you but to me you both are nothing."

From that moment on neither spoke to the other, they just trained.

When they both stepped out of the room, two days later on the outside, Vegeta's gaze instantly landed on Vega. A trickle of hope started in his heart.

"You're done?" She asked as he walked over.

"I'm ready to fight," He nodded.

"Only seven more days to go," she smiled, making his heart flutter slightly, "Why don't we go down and train on the ground some more."

"Alright," He agreed wanting to be alone with her.

"Lets go into a forest and find a clearing close to some water," She suggested as we took off into the air.

After a few minuets of silent flying they finally found the perfect place. Instead of readying to train, as soon as Vega landed she sat down on the grass and looked up to the sky.

"Vega," He said in a low voice. The only answer he got was her eyes on him so he continued, "Why did you leave?"

"Did you read my letter?" she asked looking away.

"I want to know why you really left," I demanded with a little more force than I intended.

"Why do you think I cared more for that woman than you?" he asked when she remained silent.

She stood up and looked at him, "Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't care for her," she whispered.

So he did, "I don't care for her," I grabbed her chin softly, "Only you." Then he pressed his lips against her soft ones and pulled her closer.

The kiss started off simple but it grew fierce with ever passing second. Their tongues explored the others mouth as the sun went down.

As the suns last ray shined over the horizon they began to explore the others body as well. It was midnight exactly when Vegeta entered her and made Vega his.

To all my fans I hope this makes up for the other chapters shortness. I didn't want to get into to much detail on what they did but I hope you still like it.


	7. what do you think

I've been thinking and I want to know how many of you want me to continue this story.

I could redo it for those who want me to, or I could keep going.

I don't want to do anything until I know what you think


	8. Okay so its like this

Thanks bulmaxvegeta26 im glad you like it. And i will continue it okay.

The thing is i have writers block right now for that story only. I do however have an idea for another story

heres a short preview

_ "I'm your older brother Raditz, and I'm here to take you back," He said with a sneer, probably the closest thing he has to a smile._

_"I may not be the brightest person in the world, but I know enough to be able to protect the ones I love," Goku said as she prepared to fight._

_"It's your lucky day, I'm here to make you my mate," Prince Vegeta said, his smirk growing wider._

_"Are all saiyans as weak and stupid as Napa and Raditz?" She asked the last saiyan male._

_"I have a few questions of my own. That boy of yours who is his father?" He asked crossing his arms_

_"What does it matter?"_

_"So that I know who I'm going to kill first," He said, an evil smirk crossing his face._

_"I would have to know myself to be able to answer that." _

_"The images of blood shed and lives lost, they were all because of him?" Goku asked not believing what they were telling her._

_ "You said those images you see, your father went through them as well?" One of the doctors asked her._

_ "That is what I am led to believe," She nods._

_"If you help me save my son, I'll marry you I'll have a kid with you I'll do what ever you want me to if you just help me make sure my son comes back home alive," Goku said, her large black eyes filled with so much hope it made his chest tighten. _

If you guys like it i will post the first chapter. This story is about a female Goku and Vegeta and starts whe Raditz first comes

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
